


Under the Bleachers

by saramcm



Category: Dragons: Riders of Berk (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, dumb title is dumb, no modernized names bc i suck at those
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saramcm/pseuds/saramcm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Astrid is a cheerleader, Hiccup is... well, Hiccup, they are a couple and they are making out under the bleachers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Bleachers

**Author's Note:**

> First work in the HTTYD fandom. I'm in love with Hiccstrid mordern AUs and when an anon sent me this prompt on tumblr I practically danced.

There was noise -  _so much noise_  - all around them. Angry teenagers screaming at each other and the teams playing in the field, insults being shouted and encouragements being chanted, the bleachers above them squeaking and complaining against the excessive movement as a fight began between Snotlout and whoever had had enough of him insulting the opposite team, the Berserkers. Hiccup heard none of it, his senses flooded with Astrid,  _Astrid, **Astrid**._  He could hear her quiet gasps and low whispers of his name above it all, and it admittedly stroked is ego the right way. _  
_

A year. It had been over a year since Astrid first kissed Hiccup out of the blue and he was still a little bit amazed and astonished by it. Astrid Hofferson, beautiful, perfect, unattainable Astrid Hofferson who Hiccup had been pining for since he could remember had just come up to him and  _kissed him_. He remembered at first thinking she did it out of pity; Hiccup was just returning to school after a pretty nasty accident that cost him his leg, he looked downright miserable and students were giving him pitying looks as he wobbled in, using crutches as he still was getting used to his prosthesis. And Astrid was just  _there_ suddenly, looking surprised at his return, and next thing he knew she was kissing him and whispering something about how glad she was that he was back. All things considered, Hiccup was really glad to be back, too.

There were times when he still just wondered  _why_ or  _how_ she she had fallen for him. Right now, pressing Astrid against the wooden surface behind the bleachers and sliding his long fingers up her smooth thighs exposed by the skirt of her cheerleader uniform, was definitely one of those times. Hiccup didn't dwell on it, though, mostly because Astrid arched up against him and threaded her fingers through his hair while sliding her tongue swiftly into his mouth.  _Gods, that tongue._

This was definitely a bad idea and Hiccup knew that from experience, but there would never be a day when he could say no to Astrid, especially when she was wearing that black and red outfit that could drive him insane. Yes, he was aware of how ridiculous and cliche it was to be attracted to a woman in a cheerleading outfit. No, he didn't even try to hide it, because this was  _Astrid_ and her legs were sinful and his to touch. And lick. And bite.

He growled lowly in the back of his throat at the inappropriate thoughts, his hands sliding further up and eliciting a quiet moan out of her. She reciprocated with a less than gentle bite to his lip before she pulled her mouth away from his to place it on the side of his neck, hot and skilled in the art of driving Hiccup insane. His fingers twitched on her skin, short nails leaving red streaks along her thighs when his hands moved up to cup her rear and pull her to him.

A blur of red caught his eye and reminded Hiccup of why exactly this was such a bad idea. Her pom poms laid forgotten on the floor, rudely bringing attention to the fact that they were in school and his urges would have to wait.  _Dammit._ "Astrid, shouldn't you--" She interrupted him with a well placed bite on his pulse point. Hiccup roughly pressed her more firmly to the wall, all coherent thoughts vanishing his mind. He figured there were worse things in mind than being arrested for public indecency.

There was a change on the noise around them. Hiccup was too distracted by the smell of Astrid's shampoo, the taste of her neck on his tongue, her cold hands slipping under his shirt and moving up his sides. But then it was all gone in less than a second, and Astrid winced when she pulled back way too fast and hit the back of her head against the wall.

"Shit. Halftime." It was the only warning Astrid gave him before she moved off to the side and bent over to pick up her pom poms from the floor and leaving Hiccup to groan and lightly bang his forehead repeatedly on the wall. She approached him again and kissed his cheek, to which he huffed. Laughing, Astrid ran off while trying to fix her braid to the best of her abilities.

Hiccup turned and watched her leave, his lips still tingling, the warm spot on his neck where she had bit him slowly cooling down along with the rest of his body. Despite his obvious disappointment he watched her go with a dopey smile on his lips, and finally pushed himself off the wall to go watch her cheer.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated if you'd like to leave some.  
> Constructive criticism is always good! Just be nice~  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
